Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem  The Novel
by Dexys
Summary: The ancients: Chattur'gha, Ulayoth & Xel'loath grow restless. The god, Mantorok now imprisoned helps guide the light to bind the ancients once more. A novelization of the game by Silicon Knights. Rated M just in case
1. Prolouge: A Death In The Family

This is my novelization of Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem. It sticks to the games storyline and is based on the Chattur'gha path.

Prouloge: A Death In The Family

2000 A.D., Rhode Island - Roivas Mansion (mostly...)

_Flesh...bone...bound together with the oddest magickal incantaion. This book is where it all began so long ago. Before time...before humanity. Like it or not, believe it or not as you will. Your opinions will not change reality but simply color it. Humanity has been on the very edge of extinction for two millenia. Ignorant to many and dependant on few. The Ancients grow restless their time again near. Many have crossed their path and the Ancients have not taken it very kindly. Their attention focuses on Alexander Roivas the last of a line. The last hope...for human-kind._

A girl around 18 years old is in her dorm her clock, which is broken, is frozen on the time _3:33 _she sighs and utters. "Stupid clock..." and lies down to sleep. The girl awakens in her bedroom at her grandfather's house she jolts up then suddenly she is holding a shotgun and the door looks like an out-dated asylum door. Mantorok Zombies come from all direction she shoots them but when they die around 3 others take their place. The girl drops the gun and paces to the door and bangs on it. "May the rats eat your eyes..." The man's voice comes from behind the door he sobs. "...the darkness comes.". An elderly man's figure appears behind the girl who turns around. "Remember me, Alex." As she is about to touch him she is woken up from her dream by her cell phone ringing. The girl picks up the phone. "Hello?" she asks grogilly. "Miss Alexander Roivas?" A deep, yet calming voice asks. "Yes...who's this?" the girl, Alexander (I'll adress her as Alex from now on.) replies. "This is inspector LeGrasse of the Rhode Island police. I'm sorry to call so late but there has been an accident...with your grandfather." As LeGrasse says this Alex's eyes widen with shock after taking a moment to recover from the news she replies "I'll be on the next flight out."

---At Rhode Island---

In the libary of the Roivas Mansion. Inspector LeGrasse waits for Alex as soon as she enters the doorway. "Ah, Miss Roivas hope you had a pleasant trip?" They shake hands. "Yes, considering." Alex said rather impatiently. "Good it might help abit as this is most unpleasant. I'm afraid there's not much to see..." LeGrasse warns as he motions Alex to follow him around the 2nd right corner. Alex looks and steps back slightly and sobs putting her hands to her mouth as if to prevent vomiting. The body is covered by a blanket except for the right hand which has a ring on. The blanket in covered in blood as is the floor there is also a hole where one would expect the head to be. "Miss Roivas. I-Is that your grandfather Edward?" LeGrasse asks hesitating. "Yes. It's him. Why are you showing me this can't you just check dental records? What's wrong with you?" Alex asked raged and horrified. "I'm sorry but you're the only living relative and no, we cannot check dental records there's no head. It makes no sense the only evidence is the body, which isn't much. There's no sigh of struggle and there was definatly alot of forced used here." LeGrasse said frustrated. "Well you better find out who did this because I am NOT leaving Rhode Island until you do." Alex said. "Ok, we will leave guards by the main doors, just in case. If you find out anything give me a call." LeGrasse hands her a piece of paper with a phone number on.

---2 weeks later---

Alex had looked through the mansion and found nothing but the dresser key, which she could not find the lock for. Alex looked at the clock on the counter between the 2 staircases leading upstairs it was stuck on _3:33 _she had no clue on what to do then she heard a clanking sound on the clock _odd_ she thought and checked it when she looked closely she could see the hour hand was really a key. Could it be the key to the 2nd floor? Alex rushed upstairs and tried the key it broke as soon as it touched the lock _shit _she thought then a ghastly voice said _3:33. _Alex started thinking then clocked the grandfather clock in the libary was the only working clock. Alex rushed into the libary and to the grandfather clock she adjusted it to 3:33 and suddenly the bookcase moved away to reveal a secret passageway. Alex went inside. It was her grandfather's private study she peered down to a book on the desk it was leather bound there was an ingraving on the far middle-right of the book that had the odd purple mark of Mantorok around it were what looked like tiny skulls. Curious, Alex opened the book as images flashed in her mind she began to read...

Prolouge complete...

ow, my poor fingers...


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen One

part 2, peeps!

Chapter 1: The Chosen One

26 B.C., Ancient Persia - Persian Temple

_To think I once could not see beyond the veil of reality, to see those who dwell behind. My life has purpose now as I have learned the frailty of flesh and bone. I was once a fool. --Pious Augustus_

Three men stood, they were all brown. "Sileo men they mos postulo suum vires. Planto certus capiunt satis unda , quod es in altus phasmatis. Hodie pugna eram tamen unus of plures , si nos es perpetro nostrum absentis." said the middle sized one. They spoke in Latin. Simul Centurion Augustus. "EGO would amo ut compliment vos iterum in vestri pugna tactics. Nostrum hostilis did non have a chance." said the tallest one said he then bowed and left. "Operor vos puto ut is vere futurus, Centurion?" asked the smaller one. "EGO operor non nuto nostrum Imperator fides. vel suus ordo , sive nos es ut retrieve simultas , tunc nos must exsisto validus. quod patiens." Centurion Augustus said the two saluted each other then the smaller soldier departed. "Come to us, Pious Augustus..." said a haunting male voice (Chattur'gha). Pious followed the voice drawing his sword for safety. "Come to us...Pious Augustus..." said a whispering female voice (Xel'loath 2). Pious came near a circle of four large runes each one with a different symbol. Red (Chattur'gha), blue (Ulayoth), green (Xel'loath) and purple (Mantorok). Pious stepped in the middle and all beams of light all colors of the runes they were being projected from. Pious screamed and writhed in pain suddenly, he disappeared.

---

Pious reappeared in a room decorated like a rich man's palace full of gems and such a giant gaping hole was in the middle of the floor a ladder at one said. Courageously, Pious descended down the ladder he was now in a relatively long hallway he saw a Mantorok Zombie apparently dead on the floor. However, Pious was clever he could tell the monster was feigning death he waved his sword startling the creature and making it rise. Pious ran at the creature and in one clean swipe, removed it's head. Two more came Pious picked up the block the Zombie was guarding and ran to the door in front of him. Now our brave friend, Pious was in an oval room. Two Mantorok Zombies immideatly charged at Pious who very swiftly decapitated them both sending them to the floor, dead. Pious ran to the center of the room and picked up the second block then he walked to the door vertically opposite from the one he entered from. Pious suddenly was swarmed by around six Mantorok Zombies he tried to swipe one of the Zombies head off but another Zombie caught Pious' sword and took it away. Pious charged the group like a bull knocking several over. Pious staggered up and ran to the far side of the room picked up the black there and descended the ladder near the door he entered somehow, without being detected by the pack of Zombies that tried to eat him. Pious was now in a T-shaped hallway he ran to the left saw a Mantorok Zombie he decided to enter the room to the right instead of fighting the Zombie sword-less. Pious was now in a large oval-shaped room with four insignias on the wall near him below each one a square hole large enough to just barely fit the blocks he has now. Four Mantorok Zombies gathered around Pious he quickly ran away from them and picked up the fourth block he then looked at the insignias they all matched the ones on the blocks. Pious put the blocks in the holes below the matching insignias and pushed chatged the Zombies in the room, doged the one in the hallway and went inside the newly opened door. Pious was now in a small oval room with three weird floating artifacts for some reason our friend was drawn to the red one he touched it and a red light hit him he flipped three times in mid air and fell spread eagle on the floor.

---An hour later...---

Pious' now skeleton like hand grabbed the pillar the red artifact hovered over and rose up he was now a keleton his soulless eyes gleamed red.

_Aeons have passed since that day. Chattur'gha's power ingulfed my undead body. I am now more powerful than any mere mortal. Face me and you shall surely perish...-- Pious The Liche_

_Chapter 1 complete_


End file.
